Annabelle Barnes
Annabelle Barnes, also called Anna, Annie, or Ann for short, was a highly-talented gunslinger human and a hunter of the 1880's, who also was the fiancé of Oracle, thus being one the few women Oracle has been in love with. Annabelle and Oracle lived together for several years, especially hunting supernatural creatures together and going on adventures together. They had lived together for so long that she and Oracle were almost married. But sometime later, she was eventually killed at the hands of a group of demons who were searching for Oracle. History Early Life Annabelle was born in Arizona during 1847. When she was a child, her father was a gun maker and she could "shoot a gun before I could walk." She also mentioned that she loved her father very much. She said that she met Lewis at a bar in San Francisco and they had a one night stand but he wanted to turn her and be with her forever. Whilst she originally said no, she allowed him to show her the life of a vampire so she could decide. Meeting Oracle being an angel]] In 1882, Anna arrived in a town of Carson City to lie low from her vampiric husband, who she got away from, while he continued his ravenous killings looking for her. During an ensuing brawl in a Saloon, Oracle saves Anna from being crushed by two of the brawlers, and the two become fast friends. Anna then tells Oracle who she is and that her husband Lewis is a 800 year old vampire. Oracle then reveals himself as not only a hunter himself but also shows Anna he is an angel. Oracle then teaches Anna how to kill vampires and other supernatural creatures, literately taking her under his wing, or wings. Along the way, Anna starts to fall in love with Oracle and him with her, especially when they had a passionate night together. Killing Lewis As Lewis arrives in Carson City the next day, Anna then confronts him. She tells him that she doesn't want to be a vampire and wounds Lewis with a bullet poisoned with werewolf venom and then Lewis dies. Oracle then tries to leave and disappear but Anna catches up with him and wants to begin a relationship with him. Whilst Oracle tries to break it off because of what he is, Anna said she loved him regardless. Personality : "You're very modest...and a little cocky, I see." : –Oracle Anna was sweet, funny, caring, friendly, smart, brave, and adventurous. She always had a soft spot for dogs. And being adventurous, whenever Oracle went out to deal with supernatural creatures, she often with him. And during her time with Oracle, she had felt the happiest in her life, especially when Oracle saved her from her vampire husband. Towards Oracle, Anna was always happy when she's with him. He comforts her and keeps her safe. She loved him like she never loved anyone else before. She was also very protective of him. Physical Appearance : "You look amazing...fantastic...and absolutely beautiful, Anna." : —Oracle Anna was a very beautiful 5'9" woman. She had steel blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. She wore an outfit common in her time: a long patterned skirt combined with stripped, buttoned tops and a pair of cowgirl boots. She also wore a light brown colored cowboy had with a neck-holding string around it. Anna also once described herself as "a smoking-hot girl" and she also once said herself that "when any girl sees me, they'll be intimidated as Hell." Abilities and Skills Although merely human, Anna is a very talented gunslinger. After leaning of the supernatural and being taught by Oracle, she then learned very well how to defend herself and how to hunt and kill supernatural creatures. *'Longevity' - Given to her by Oracle, Anna possesses an extended long lifespan and is immune to the process aging and diseases. *'Talented Firearms' - As she has been shooting guns her whole life, Anna is skilled in the use of firearms, small and large. *'Skilled Fighter' - Taught by Oracle, Anna is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, capable of fighting any supernatural creature. Relationships Oracle and Anna : "You truly are such an amazingly beautiful creature." : —Anna to Oracle Oracle and Anna were involved in a somewhat secretive romantic relationship. They were lovers back in the 19th Century. Oracle was heartbroken by her death. In fact, he grew to love her, which is an exceedingly rare thing for Oracle, as Anna was one of the three women Oracle had fallen in love with, saying "For the past 200,000 years I have been on this Earth, I have been in love but three separate times." In fact, it was so rare that Oracle said he almost married Anna. While first getting to know him, Anna also said that Oracle is the best good guy she's fallen in love with. And he also made her happy. Additionally, he taught her how to hunt supernatural creatures, such as vampires, witches, shapeshifters (including werewolves), and even demons. Often when they slept, Anna found him awake with a grieving expression and tried to comfort Oracle. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans